Bellatrix's Evil Twin
by kahlen369
Summary: Voldemort is devastated after losing his Bella and ends up in muggle London. There he sees a woman that looks identical to his Bella. Who is this mysterious woman? AU. Set after DH. Crossover.
1. There's No Place Like muggle London

A/N: My first crossover fic. Snape/Judge Turpin and Wormtail/the Beadle will be appearing as well. As will other charcters from Sweeney Todd like Mr. Todd himself and Toby (they will all play a part in the story). This will be mostly told from Voldy's POV, though a few chaps might be from Mrs. Lovett's or other characters POV.

note: In case you don't know, Helena Bonham Carter plays both Bellatrix and Mrs. Lovett in the movies, so I using that fact in this story. The same applies to Snape/Turpin and Wormtail/Beadle.

pairing: canon pairings (including unrequited ones) plus . There will also be some flashbacks to VoldyxBella.

* * *

Voldemort's POV

Bellatrix Lestrange had laughed, the same beautiful (and some would say, maddening) laugh he had heard from her many times.. That he would now never hear.. Her soft tinkling laughter, usually followed after that of a particularly gruesome torture or murder.. It was **beautiful**.. and he would_ never_ hear it again..

Because...The blood traitor's curse had soared beneath her outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.. _That filthy blood traitor!!_

And I had_ screamed_. Screamed as I have never before. My _Bella_, was **dead.**. She had not the devices I had, that allowed me immortality.. A decision I greatly regret. It had been my own selfishness to share my secrets, that had killed her.. I had promised her eternity together.. But now..

I glared angrily at everyone I passed (something I probably would have done even if I weren't feeling this way) and randomly sent curses at whoever happended to pass (also something I probably would've done).. They, unsurprisingly, all avoided me.. They probably would've even if I weren't sending death glares and curses at them. I was the Dark Lord, after all (a title that was very appropriate, indeed)... And I had won..

I have you to thank for that, my Bella..

The pure _fury_ I had dispelled when she had died..

I had spared no one, not even my own followers.. Hogwarts, and all its occupants, lies in ashes..

I had won. There was no one left to defy me. The Ministry-the whole wizarding world-was now under my complete control.. But I was not happy..

Because my **Queen** was **dead**.

I had been deep in thought and was not paying particular attention where I was going, so it was with some surprise that I realized I did not recognize where I was. I _had _been walking around in Knockturn alley. But it seems I have somehow wandered to a different part of it I had never been before.

_Odd, I've already explored just about every nook and cranny in Knockturn alley and its surrounding areas. But I've never come across this place before._

"You there!" I shout threateningly to a nearby man with craggly hair who was carrying a few parcels. The man looks at me in mixed fear, horror and shock. Something I normally enjoy but now find rather annoying.

"What is this place?" I ask curiously.

I gesture around us. I notice with a slight start as I look around, that I am definitely _not_ in Knockturn alley. Though this place does have a similarly dark and depressing air to it.

"Why sir, you are in Fleet Street!" The man shouts with a touch of indignation (though still with fear).

_Fleet Street?_

* * *

A/N: I'm unsure about the rating, but since there will be murder, unintentional cannibalism, possible attemped rape, and many more "nasty" things. I made it T, since they won't be particularly graphic (I think..). I may bump it up to M, later on though.

timeline: i'm aware of time differences as Sweeney todd is set in 18th century london (or somewhere along that time) and HP is set in the 1990's-2000's. There will be an explanation later on for this. Oh, and Voldy won't notice the time difference since he has never been in the muggle part of london (ok he has, when he goes killing, but would you really be paying attention to surroundings?) he won't know the difference. And wizard london is really different anyhow. so there. An explantion in case you are confused.


	2. Bella?

A/N: This one explains in more detail what happened after Bellatrix's Death, what happened to the others, etc.

* * *

"Fleet Street..?" I repeat slowly. The man nods his head vigorously.

"And where is this.. Fleet Street.. located? Is it near Knockturn Alley?" I add in explanation at the man's confused look.

"Where is that?" It's clear this man is a muggle. A useless one at that.

"Are we still in London?" I rephrase my question so even an idiot muggle can understand it.

"Of course we are! There's no place like London, you know!" The man, a little too enthusiastically, says.

"Must be in Muggle London, then." I mumble almost to myself, but the man manages to hear and gives me an odd look. Yes, because it's a good idea to do that.

"Muggle? What's that?" The rather annoying man asks, it seems whatever initial fear he may have had has disappeared when I asked him where we were. Stupid muggles. I ought to curse you to death right here!!

_Calm down._ Killing a random muggle in a street full of witnesses (even if they are just stupid muggles) without backup is a foolish decision. I once again curse myself for my foolish act of anger. I did not only kill my enemies, but all my followers as well. Not that I really cared about any of them. They were all just mere objects to me. Useful, but replaceable. There was only one Death Eater whose death I mourned.. I shake away the thought.. _My Bella…_

I try to distract myself with the thought that I'll eventually conquer the muggle world as well. I'll kill this annoying fool then.

"Are you alright, sir?" The man looks a little afraid. Rightly so. He must've seen my expression of joy at the thought of his slaughter. It's odd how my happiness always seems to scare people..

"Leave, muggle." I order a little more harshly than I planned. The thought of _her_.. It angered me for a moment.

Turns out, the man isn't as stupid as he seems and leaves immediately, seemingly sensing danger. Good idea, I probably would've cursed him to death if he hadn't left. The thought of _her_.. It's enough to make a person mad.. They all said _she_ was mad..

_Stop it! _

I start wandering randomly (the thing that got me here in the first place) just to stop thinking about her. I try to focus on how to get back.

_Apparition!!_ I suddenly stop. How could I forget? Was I not the most powerful wizard in the world? How could I forget about something as obvious as apparition!?

I mentally curse myself as I picture my destination.. when I stop. Where do I go? ..Back to Knockturn Alley? So I can just wander around again? I may as well stay here.. At least the scenery (not that I was paying attention to it) was different.

I didn't really have a place to go anyway.. I didn't want to return to my personal home… Too many memories of nights spent with a certain witch lingered there.. I could not bear to go back there.. Neither could I go to my previous headquarters, Malfoy Manor… while the memories of her there were less.. "nice".. for lack of a better term, as some of those memories were ones of my anger at her, and the subsequent punishments.. They were still memories of her, though. And any memories of her, quite frankly, were simply too much to bear. Even my walk through Knockturn Alley had memories of her imbedded in its cobblestoned path!

Perhaps it would be better to stay here.. In a muggle street with no memories of her lurking around every corner.. I almost laugh at the ridiculous irony of it all. I have everything I wanted.. _Except you…_

I begin to walk briskly, only paying slight attention to where I am going. I try to focus on my surroundings.. and not on _her_…

I quickly glance at the nearest muggle shop and try to force myself to find it interesting.. And.. I'm sure my past self (pre-Bella's death) would be shocked silly at this.. I found it incredibly easy to focus on this particular muggle shop. But it is not the shop itself that catches my attention, no, for even stricken with grief--I am still the Dark Lord, after all. I would not stoop so low.

No.. it is not the shop itself that catches my attention.. It is a certain female muggle.. A muggle who looked exactly like my supposed to be dead, Bella.

* * *

A/N: haha, meeting with Mrs. Lovett will be up next! ^^


End file.
